


Correspondence

by Zoisite Ruby (andadobeslabs)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Crushes, Drabble Sequence, Everyone Thinks They're Together, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Love Triangles, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Teenage Drama, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andadobeslabs/pseuds/Zoisite%20Ruby
Summary: Everyone makes assumptions about Alisaie's love life and all she wants is a friend for once and to crush on Urianger in peace. Passing Allagan History would be a pleasant bonus.Takes place after the Calamity and before ARR.





	Correspondence

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this a really long time ago (pre-stormblood) and it's been sitting on my google drive because it doesn't really fit with my other Alisaie/Urianger fics, but I re-read it and I like it anyway. This was inspired by a thought I had while playing Heavensward, specifically "it would be really confusing for a teenager questioning their sexuality to be in school with Alphinaud and Alisaie..."
> 
> Kinda made the assumption that the Studium is like a less structured college/university, most people tend to start at around age 16 and it takes about 5 years to complete their education. In this, Alisaie and Alphinaud are 15, Urianger and Moenbryda are 28, Krile is 21, Y'metti is 16.
> 
> Hope you like it!

“I certainly expected more from you, Ms. Leveilleur.” Alisaie tried to resist the urge to lash out as her instructor, an unusually intimidating Miqo’te man, hands back her first essay. “Your brother has always excelled at cultural studies, but with you, it’s as if my words are going in one ear and out the other.”

She frowns. “I’ll have to try harder next time, sir.”

He gazes at her with a mix of sympathy and disappointment, “I am well aware that you excel in subjects which interest you. Beyond being one of the youngest students ever admitted into the Studium, you’ve had no difficulty with Arcanamia. If only you could extend your enthusiasm for combat to learning history. I imagine you’d be much more likely to succeed in my course.”

She nods and leaves the room with her metaphorical tail between her legs, wanting desperately to hide.

She paces quickly across the courtyard that separated the library from the classrooms, ignoring at least two lewd gestures from first years at her mere existence. Not that Alphinaud typically fared any better, half of said lewd remarks were intended for him anyway.

“Alisaie,” She almost ignores the giggling of the young Midlander woman trying to get her attention, “have you seen your brother around perhaps?”

“Why does everyone act as if it is my responsibility to keep tabs on my brother’s whereabouts!?” She snaps, and the other teenager crosses her arms defensively.

“I was merely asking. Perhaps if you were less horrible, people would like you more.” When Alisaie rolls her eyes, the other teenager continues. “Or at all.” Annoyed, Alisaie ignores the jab and resumes her walk to the library.

She’s relieved to see Krile near the entrance, where the desks are located, and takes a seat across from the Lalafell. She frustratedly slams her failed essay on the table, and Krile picks it up and reads it before chuckling. “Having a hard time with Third Astral Era history?”

“I see why the Allagans went extinct.” Alisaie sighs. “They were simply too boring to continue existing.”

Krile laughs at that, earning the two of them a few glares from their classmates. “I’ve never been a fan of history myself.”

“But you passed. Could you tutor me?”

“I’m sorry, Alisaie. I’d love to but…” She shakes her head. “I can’t lie. I would not love to. I wish you luck in your endeavors nonetheless.” Alisaie groans, crossing her arms on the table and burying her face between them. “Why don’t you ask your brother?”

“And listen to him gloat about his superiority in yet another subject?” She scoffs. She would sooner ask her father to tutor her than Alphinaud.

“I am fresh out of suggestions then.” Krile shrugs, “though I suppose he is a bit busy as of late.” She gestures across the room. Alisaie recognizes the giggling before she even sees them. Alphinaud whispers something into a young Miqo’te girl’s ear, and she giggles again, louder, and Alisaie can’t help but groan at the sight of it. Why must other girls her age make such horrible noises?

“I don’t know how he manages to waste all of his time flirting with first years and still outperform me in all of our classes.”

“Jealousy is not a flattering look on you.” Krile smirks.

“I’m not jealous. I just don’t understand the appeal.”

“He’s a good looking boy. People would like you too if you spoke to them in any tone other than utter contempt.”

“Unfortunate, then, that I regard them all with utter contempt.”

* * *

 

“How are your classes going, Alisaie?” Fourchenault asks and Alphinaud smiles smugly. She had not intended to let Alphinaud know of her failure, but Krile had revealed her secret against her wishes.

“She failed her first paper on Allagan history,” Alphinaud interjects, and she considers reaching across the dinner table and slapping him.

Her father raises his eyebrow in disapproval, and she sinks into her chair. “I’ve always had a difficult time with these subjects.”

“As a daughter of Sharlayan, you must have a deep understanding of the past.” She knew that much. “Especially if you ever intend to become an Archon.”

Alphinaud laughs, “Can you imagine someone like Urianger failing Allagan history?” Their father glares at him.

“No need to be cruel.” Alisaie notices the spark of an idea in her father’s eye and dreads his next words. “Though perhaps he has a point. I’m sure Archon Urianger would be more than happy to tutor you if you so asked.”

She shudders. Urianger has always been invested in her and Alphinaud’s success, but she also possesses an indescribable desire to impress him. Not to mention, he certainly has better things to do than tutor her while trying to clean up the mess of the Calamity in Eorzea. “I don’t think that’s necessary. I simply need to apply myself more. My instructor said so himself.”

“Do whatever you must.” Fourchenault changes the subject.

* * *

For the fourth time in a row, Alisaie attempts to read and comprehend the same paragraph. “Maybe I do need help.”

She digs through her junk drawer and extracts the pearl that has long since fallen to the bottom. It’s not as if she tended to call anyone, so it sat neglected among miscellaneous hair ribbons and second-choice toiletries. She takes a deep breath before clipping it behind her ear.

“Hello-“

“ _My Lady,_ ” Urianger asks, panic in his voice. “ _Is aught amiss? Art thou in danger_?”

“Unfortunately no.” She hears a relieved sigh.

“ _So what is the purpose of thy call_?”

“I’m…” she hesitates, embarrassed. “Having a difficult time with Third Astral Era history and I was wondering if you could tutor me if you have time.” Before he can respond, she babbles on. “Of course you can always say no, I just-“

She hears him laugh softly and wants to die of embarrassment again. “ _Gladly_.”

* * *

When she receives back her second essay, she flinches before reading her instructor’s comments on the final page. But there it was, in red ink:

“ _Much better. Still, needs improvement!_ ”

She smiles stupidly to herself, accepting her hardly passing grade and practically skipping to the library.

Krile, unfortunately, was not there to revel in her accomplishments, so she quickly looks over the students present to determine if anyone was worth talking to. She accidentally makes eye contact with the Seeker first year she spotted her brother with a few weeks earlier, and the girl sneers at her. When Alisaie raises her eyebrows and looks away, she laughs bitterly.

“Here to rub it in my face, are you?” Alisaie considers her options for escape. She could simply turn around and walk out, but she might be followed. She could punch the other girl and run while she was distracted, but that would likely end in disciplinary action. Instead, she shakes her head. “You Leveilleurs think you’re so much better than the rest of us. Like we are just disposable.”

Alisaie curses her brother and also finds her punching-and-running idea more appealing. “I’m not sure what you are talking about, but I’m sure whatever my stupid brother did to you was just as horrible as you make it sound.”

The girl continues to laugh as tears begin to form, and she grabs her things off the table. “Do you want to get lunch with me?”

 _No._ “I guess.” The girl smiles blearily and grabs Alisaie by the forearm as she walks out, dragging her in the direction of the cafeteria.

* * *

“I received a passing grade on my latest history paper.” She mentions casually to Urianger over linkshell.

“ _And yet excitement is absent from thy tone._ ”

“I also may have accidentally made a friend today.” She groans.

“ _Is that a problem_?”

“I loathe all of these people, Urianger.” She begins her usual rant. ”They are all so distracted by their meaningless drama that it’s like they forgot they came here to learn at all.”

“ _Life is difficult to navigate without allies._ ”

“Difficult, but not impossible.”

“ _I too struggled to relate with my peers at the Studium._ ” Alisaie perks up in interest, Urianger never talks about himself. “ _If it weren’t for Moenbryda’s persistence I may have never met Thancred, Yda, or the others._ ”

“If Alphinaud’s ex-girlfriend becomes one of the future members of the Circle of Knowing, I have no hope for the realm.”

He laughs, “ _Give her a chance, My Lady._ ”

* * *

“What can you tell me about Moenbryda?” Alisaie asks Krile one afternoon, whose eyes widen.

“If you are asking whether or not you should take one of her courses, I recommend you consider literally anyone else first.”

“So you know her?”

“I attended one of her lectures on aether weapons last summer. I’ve also heard gossip from some of my Eorzean friends that she might be romantically involved with Archon Urianger but I don’t know either of them well enough to have an opinion on that.” Alisaie frowns. If Urianger were seeing someone, would he have told her? Had he implied it? “I believe she’s one of your grandfather’s former disciples as well.”

Krile cringes after she realizes that she has mentioned Louisoix. It was a sore spot of Alisaie’s. “Interesting.”

“Why do you ask?” Krile raises her eyebrow.

“I was just curious. What did you say she teaches again?”

* * *

_“I have thought about thee in a different light since our correspondence began.” Urianger brushes a strand of hair out Alisaie’s face and tucks it behind her ear, and she blushes. “Thou art hardly the young girl I once knew.”_

_“I’m nothing special-“_

_“Such beauty has never graced mine eyes until this moment.” He caresses her jaw and leans in, pressing his lips against hers._

She wakes with a gasp. Her heart still racing, she sits up and tries to catch her breath.

Had she just dreamt about kissing Urianger?

_Oh no._

* * *

Alisaie isn’t sure why she’s doing this, but she stands outside the door to mysterious Moenbryda’s office with her new ‘friend,' whose name she has since learned is Y’metti, and waits.

“So what are we doing here exactly?”

“Shh.”

“I would at least like to know why I’m helping someone stalk an instructor.”

“I’m not stalking her, I just want to know who she is.” She resists the urge to press her ear against the door, not helping her case. “I’ve heard a lot about her.”

As if on cue, the Sea Wolf swings the door open. “Can I help you two?”

Her friend giggles uncomfortably. “Alisaie was looking for you.”

Alisaie hides her embarrassment with a firm nod, “I’ve heard you’re an expert on aether weapons.”

“A Leveilleur interested in combat. I never thought I’d see the day.” She crosses her arms and smiles. “It’s not the focus of my study, more of a hobby, but I’m happy to teach you if you’re willing to learn.”

“Me too!” Y’metti blurts, and Alisaie doesn’t know exactly what she’s volunteered herself for.

* * *

“I feel like studying would be much more tolerable if information were conveyed in some form besides the written word.” Alisaie sighs, flipping a page in her history book and scribbling something in the margins. “I despise reading.”

“ _‘Tis disheartening to hear._ ” Urianger sighs sadly, and Alisaie can’t help but smile. “ _Reading for education and reading for pleasure are not one in the same, after all.._ ”

“I’m not sure I believe you.” She teases.

“ _I admit, I enjoy both. Nevertheless, I'd wager there exists a tome that may change thy opinion for the better._ ”

“Is that a challenge?”

* * *

Alisaie takes advantage of her rare free time to finally unwrap her package from Urianger.

Enclosed is a leather-bound book with a note tucked between the front cover and the title page.

_“Lady Alisaie,_

_May these poems change thee as they once did me._ ”

She doesn’t notice how much time passes until she is interrupted.

“Are you reading love poems?” Krile asks, incredulously, from behind her and Alisaie nearly jumps out of her skin.

“It was a gift from a friend,” Alisaie explains and turns to see the Lalafell grinning.

“Is that so?”

“It’s not like you think. I pointed out that I am not a fan of reading and this was given to me to prove me wrong.”

“Sounds awfully flirtatious to me.” Krile giggles and Alisaie rolls her eyes. “But it seems you’re being proven wrong. You didn’t even notice me standing behind you for a solid quarter of a bell.” Alisaie glares, and she continues. “Also, you’re blushing.”

She doesn’t acknowledge the fact that her disaffected tone is being contradicted by her physiology. “I confess, this is better than I expected.”

“If only the tale of Allag consisted of more kissing and less biomechanical experimentation.”

Alisaie does not even dignify that with a response.

* * *

“So, dear sister,” Alphinaud asks on their walk home, during which she usually just pretends to listen to him rant about politics. “It has been brought to my attention that you may have finally shown feelings for someone beyond your usual hatred.”

Krile. “Is that any of your business?”

“So it’s true then.”

Alisaie huffs and crosses her arms. “Since when do you care what I do?”

“Is it a crime to wonder what my sister has been up to?” He scoffs. “How else am I supposed to know who to intimidate?”

She tries not to laugh at the mental image of short, delicate Alphinaud defending her honor. “It’s only a crush, it will never amount to anything.”

“Well, it definitely won’t with that attitude!”

“I am relatively certain my feelings are not reciprocated, and in addition to that, any relationship between us would be rather taboo…”

Alphinaud’s eyes widen. “ _Oh_.”

“Don’t look at me like that!”

“It seems we are more alike than I thought.” He chuckles. “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.”

* * *

“I really wish Archon Moenbryda wore pants once in awhile.” Y’metti whines as they walk towards the library, out of breath from their latest training session. “Her legs are already so long! Showing them off is just distracting!”

Alisaie doubles over in laughter. “You can’t blame her exposed legs for your laughable fighting today.”

“I was raised to be a healer! Sorry, we can’t all just have a magical connection to sword fighting straight out of the womb!” Y’metti pulls her long blonde hair back into a hair tie and laughs nervously, as Alisaie notices she tends to do. “I’m going to tell you a secret, okay? But you can’t repeat it.”

Alisaie shrugs.

“My full-blooded sister is a member of the Sons of Saint Coinach…” She frowns, “-and my half-sister is an Archon.” She blurts out at once, and Alisaie scoffs.

“My grandfather was the leader of the Archons. I don’t see why this is worth keeping secret.”

“People treat you differently because of Louisoix. They have different expectations. I don’t want to forever be a shadow of the greater legacy of Y’mhitra and Y’shtola.”

“Do you see me as a shadow of the greater legacy of Louisoix?” Alisaie asks, thoughtfully, and Y’metti shakes her head vehemently.

“Of course not. Honestly, I think you’re way more impressive. Getting into the Studium at only 11 summers old? Who does that?!” The Seeker accidentally brushes up against Alisaie, and she stutters an apology.

“Oh no, you have accidentally touched my sacred Leveilleur skin, and now you must atone for thinking yourself worthy of such an experience.” Alisaie imitates Alphinaud to the best of her ability, and Y’metti laughs uncomfortably.

They stand awkwardly outside the door to the library, Y’metti looking like she has something to say but she hesitates. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

The Seeker spins around to walk away. “Wait!” Alisaie stops her, and she pauses. “You said your sister is a member of the Sons of Saint Coinach?”

Y’metti turns around to face her, raises her eyebrow, and nods.

“If your sister is so dull, how did you end up so pleasant to be around?” Y’metti grins wider than Alisaie has ever seen and walks away.

* * *

“Your sword lasted twice its usual duration before dissipating this time.” Moenbryda claps Alisaie on the back. The Elezen shrugs.

“Your axe lasts bells before dissipating.”

“I’ve been practicing this since I was your age. You’ll improve with time. You already have.” She smiles reassuringly and Alisaie sighs, stuffing her less valuable grimoire into her bag before leaving.

The Sea Wolf must follow behind her because as soon as she hears the clatter of her things falling out of the bag mentioned above, some of them are already being handed to her.

She bends to grab the last few items on the floor, some crumpled up papers and the Urianger’s poetry book. Moenbryda notices the latter, glancing briefly at it before handing it back to Alisaie with a frown.

“Did I do something?” Alisaie asks, nervous.

“No, it’s just, I recognize that book.” Moenbryda shakes her head. “It’s probably a coincidence. I’ll see you back here bright and early tomorrow morning, yeah?”

Alisaie nods and Moenbryda storms off.

* * *

With Krile gone in Eorzea for some sort of critical Path of the Twelve business, Alisaie suspects she will likely get no studying done in the library for the next few days.

Y’metti clears her throat and hovers over her, smiling when Alisaie tears away from her grimoire long enough to finally make eye contact. “I have plans for us this afternoon.”

“Should I be afraid?” Alisaie questions and the Seeker shakes her head.

“Only if you can’t swim.” Alisaie slams the book shut and moves to stand.

“Unlike my brother, I am actually a talented swimmer.” Y’metti snorts and heads towards the exit, leaving Alisaie no choice but to shove her things away haphazardly and run after her.

The Isle had at least one beach regularly open to its inhabitants, but Y’metti has apparently chosen a spot that is way more awesome and therefore requires a two-hour long hike through slippery rocks and layers upon layers of leaf litter. By the time they arrive at their destination, a small cave with a freshwater spring, Alisaie doesn’t even mind that it’s a bit too chilly to swim.

Y’metti strips down to her smallclothes and jumps in ungracefully, heckling Alisaie for shyly keeping most of her clothes on and entering the water with a structured dive. The Seeker shakes out her hair and her ear twitches, her feline side clearly at war with the rest of her over the issue of being in the water.

“I didn’t know Miqo’te were avid swimmers.” Alisaie smirks and Y’metti scoffs in mock offense.

“We are hardly coeurl kittens.”

“Could have fooled me.” Alisaie splashes Y’metti and her ear twitches again, making Alisaie burst into laughter.

“That was uncalled for.” Y’metti giggles and dives underwater, disappearing for a moment before Alisaie feels something lightly brush her foot. When she turns to face the source of the friction, she’s greeted with a massive splash of water to the face.

“Oh, it’s on.”

The girls chase each other around the spring, splashing, tackling, and holding each other underwater until they are both exhausted and out of breath.

Alisaie is the first to give up, crawling out of the water and taking a seat on a rock near the ledge, her feet just barely touching the dark water beneath her. It would be dark soon, the pinkish hue in the sky indicating that the sun must be about to set somewhere out of her view.

Y’metti joins her, shivering at the chill of the air and leaning against the Elezen.

“Don’t steal my body heat, get your own.” Alisaie teases, untying the ribbon in her hair and squeezing some of the excess water out before running her fingers between the strands and letting it fall loosely around her face. Y’metti stops laughing and looks away, her tan skin reddening.

“You’ve, uh, never taken your hair down before.” She observes and Alisaie shrugs.

“I prefer it out of my way.”

“It looks… nice.” Suddenly self-conscious, Alisaie decides not to put her hair back in its ribbon. Y’metti stares back at her and reaches up to presumably touch Alisaie’s hair, but instead stops at her chin, gripping it tightly and pulling Alisaie into an entirely unexpected kiss.

Once the initial shock passes, Alisaie quickly pushes Y’metti away. She just barely chokes out a “What?”

“I thought-“ Y’metti looks horrified. “I guess I just assumed-“

Alisaie’s eyes narrow. “Am I some sort of replacement for Alphinaud?” She laughs bitterly, “Is that going to be my life from now on? Second rate to my brother in every way, including lovers!”

Y’metti bristles, “After all this time, you still think that lowly of me?” Alisaie doesn’t crack, “I’m sorry for knowing you, I guess.” She sniffles but leaves before it escalates to any real crying. Alisaie wants to remain where she is and cool down, still angry at what just happened, but the sun goes down, and she has no idea how to get back to the Studium.

* * *

Krile treats her differently since she’s returned from Eorzea.

The Lalafell always preferred the company of Alphinaud over Alisaie, but she had never been quite so suspicious towards her. “Can you please tell me why you’ve been staring at me like that?” Alisaie finally interrupts, “It’s making me uncomfortable, and if you have a problem with me I'd much rather you let me know than brood silently to yourself over it.”

Krile sighs, “My apologies. I’ve just heard some troubling rumors.” Alisaie groans. How has this already spread? “I was hoping I’d be able to determine the truth without asking, but you’re _cloudier_ than usual.”

“She kissed me out of nowhere, alright? I was as surprised as you are!” Alisaie practically shouts without meaning to, resulting in glares from her classmates.

“What?” Krile looks genuinely shocked. “Never mind that.” she gestures towards Alisaie’s bag, “That book of love poems, who gave it to you?”

“Archon Urianger,” Krile flinches, “But as I tried to tell you earlier, he was simply trying to encourage me to read.”

“I’m sure he had the same intention 10 years ago when he loaned the same collection of poems to book lover Moenbryda.” Krile grumbles.

Alisaie’s eyes widen, and Krile softens. “I had no idea, that explains why she seemed so upset when she saw it.”

“How could I be so blind? Alphinaud and I assumed you were taken with Y’metti.” That explains why he has been so strange around her lately.

“So did she, apparently.” The Elezen buries her face in her hands. How has she managed to hurt so many people she considers friends? “I’ve really made a mess of things.”

* * *

“You’ve been missing training sessions.”

Alisaie looks anywhere but at Moenbryda directly, “I assumed neither you nor Y’metti wanted to see me.”

“I can’t speak for Y’metti,” Moenbryda starts, “but I don’t know why you assume I have an issue with training you?”

“Because…” Alisaie sighs, “The whole Urianger thing.”

Moenbryda considers that a moment and shakes her head. “I’m not sure where you even heard about that.”

“Krile told me I upset you.”

“I was upset because of Urianger, not you.” She points out, somehow both sternly and sympathetically. “I think everyone has forgotten that you are still just a girl. A brilliant girl, but lacking the wisdom of experience that we possess.”

“I confess…” Alisaie cringes, “If I said I’ve not considered Urianger in a romantic way, I’d be lying.”

Moenbryda shrugs. “I’d be a hypocrite to judge you for that, yeah?” Shaking her head, “He shouldn’t have encouraged it.”

Alisaie wants to stand up for him, say it’s not his fault and that he had not done anything to openly encourage or even acknowledge her crush, but she considers she may appear even more naive as a result of it.“So you’re not mad at me?”

“A little jealous, truthfully, but not mad. It’s not as if I have any real right to be jealous, anyway.”

“So you’re not-“

“Not since we were younger, no.” She smiles sadly, “But that’s unimportant. We need to discuss how you’re going to make up for your missed practice…”

* * *

 

“I owe you an apology.” Y’metti looks at Alisaie with mock disbelief. “I’ve been the worst.”

“I agree.” The Miqo’te crosses her arms. Alisaie looks around and notices they are being ogled.

“Can we talk about this somewhere more private?”

“Yeah. That’s probably for the best.” The Seeker follows Alisaie to a relatively unpopulated portion of the campus.

“I’m sorry for what I said.” Alisaie holds her breath. “Can I tell you a secret?”

“I’ve already heard about you seducing Moenbryda’s lover.” Y’metti chuckles and Alisaie shakes her head.

“That’s not even-“ the Seeker smirks, “I’ve always had a hard time making friends. I assume that I am just not the type of person that plays nicely with others, and I suppose I was looking to prove myself right.”

Y’metti nods.

“I’ve spent our entire friendship waiting for you to realize you’ve made a horrible mistake and leave me alone again. Or as soon as Alphinaud decided he liked you again...” Alisaie rambles.

“Since we’re sharing secrets,” Y’metti giggles, “The only reason I even looked at Alphinaud is that you’re so intimidating.”

Alisaie feels her nervousness melt away. At least Y’metti no longer seems hostile. “I’m not that intimidating.”

“You practically walk around with a permanent scowl on your face! I would be genuinely confused how you managed to get the attention of an Archon if your strange charm had not worked for me as well.”

Alisaie blushes, “That entire… situation,” she waves off, “was a misunderstanding.”

“But you’re _blushing_.”

“I didn’t know merely having a crush on someone would result in so much chaos!” Alisaie groans.

“That makes two of us.” Laughing awkwardly, Y’metti looks at her feet.

Alisaie smiles sympathetically. “I’m truly sorry I cannot return your feelings. Anyone would be lucky to have you.”

The Seeker smiles, “They sure would be. It’s your loss!” After they both giggle, Alisaie nods enthusiastically.

“Can I hug you?” Alisaie sighs and Y’metti grins.

“Obviously.” She wraps the Elezen in her arms and Alisaie sighs in contentment. Maybe everything would work out after all.

* * *

“Alisaie and Alphinaud Leveilleur, do my eyes deceive me?” Alisaie whips her head around to face the voice, somewhat lost in the crowd of Baelsar’s Wall, until she finds it’s origin. Despite all of the chaos around her, Alisaie grins.

“‘Metti!” She takes one look at her friend and can hardly stop herself from pushing her way through the crowd. Alphinaud recognizes Y’metti as well but keeps his distance.

“What are you doing here?” The Miqo’te asks and Alisaie sighs.

“Ironically enough, trying to find an Allagan weapon.” They both cackle, leaving the Warrior of Light and Alphinaud very confused in their presence. “I’m sure you remember my brother…”

“I hope you’ve become more tolerable with age.” She smirks at the Elezen boy, and he steps back in embarrassment.

“Disregard anything you hear from these two, it’s all slander.” He says to the Warrior of Light who merely smiles and nods, amused.

“And I assume an introduction is not needed for this one.” Alisaie waves half-heartedly in the direction of the Warrior of Light who pretends to be shocked. “What are you doing here?”

“Offering my services to the resistance. I’ve fallen for a Highlander woman, and she feels very strongly about the liberation of her homeland.” Alisaie beckons her to elaborate, but instead, Y’metti pulls out her grimoire and focuses, summoning an arrow made of aether. The Warrior of Light makes an impressed noise and leans in to inspect it. “Have you been practicing as well?”

Alisaie smirks, “Yes, except my aether weapon is functional on its own.”

“I can always use my arrow as a tiny little lance and stab with it. I bet I'd still beat you in a fight.”

“I am overcome with the familiar sense of nausea and nostalgia that I get whenever I am suddenly transported back to my days in the Studium,” Alphinaud mumbles to the Warrior of Light. “It’s a relief to see Alisaie is still capable of happiness, though.” He mumbles a bit quieter, at the sight of the two girls smiling and bickering as if they weren’t in the middle of a seemingly neverending war.

Alisaie notices the chirp of her linkpearl, Urianger offering some additional hint about Omega’s possible whereabouts and she takes it off, shoving it into her pocket. It could wait.


End file.
